


Forgiveness Takes Time

by Bookexplosions



Series: Broken Melody [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, F/M, FIx It, Fluff, Guilty Steve, Stony - Freeform, Sweet Steve, Tony centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookexplosions/pseuds/Bookexplosions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sequel and Aftermath of Broken Melody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness Takes Time

Steve's POV:

Tony walked off that staged with no jump in his step. I saw him wipe his eyes before giving us this big plastic smile which I didn't realize was plastic until this song. I felt my heart break a little. 

"Tony-" I started before he cuts me off. 

"Didn't expect to sing well Spangles?" He said. It was a weak attempt at a joke which I wouldn't just grasp like a life line. This needed to be talked about. 

"Nice Spanish feel to your voice." Clint joked back and I shot him look. 

"Tony have you seen the new Spanish restaurant up the high street?" Bruce asked avoiding any type of conversation with emotions. 

What were they doing? They needed to talk about this, like a team. Natasha stepped on my foot before turning to Thor to explain to him what a juke box was. 

I took it as a I'll tell you later so I shut up. I kept looking at Tony and I started noticing things which were painfully obvious now. 

The way Tony twitches when someone touches him. How he easily deflects questions. The mask he puts on when some talks to him, almost like he expects someone to hurt him. 

We talk for a while before Tony pays for us. I feel a stab of guilt surge through me again. I always thought that Tony tried to buy us with his presents. He built us stuff which now makes sense; he just cared. Tony went through so much, he probably understands what I've been through more than anybody. 

Walking back to the tower in silence was probably the most painful thing in the world. It was agonizing to have the silence weigh down on us and I desperately wanted to say something. Anything. 

We finally reached the tower and went our separate ways to out separate floors. Tony went down to the basement, to the workshop while I went to the gym. I punched the bags again and again. 

Each punch representing how much I hurt Tony. Each strained muscle were the acidic words I uttered. I went through about eight bags before I stopped.

"Captain Rogers if I could intrude for a moment?" JARVIS asked. My head snapped up to the ceiling. I still wasn't used to the voice above me. 

"Yeah JARVIS?" I replied uncertainly. 

"As you know Captain Rogers, Sir tends to get upset and I must say today was a sore spot." JARVIS replied his voice laced with concern. 

'Can computers have concern?' 

'Then again Tony made him so anythings possible.' 

"I get it JARVIS but what to I do?" I asked.

"How about you talk to him?" The AI said gently. 

I sighed. I knew this was the right thing to do plus it might get some guilt shredded of my chest. 

I showered for a long time before I changed into some sweats and a shirt saying "I'm a 1940's Guy." 

I took the elevator to the basement. The music was uncharacteristically quiet today. I punched in my override codes and went in. Tony sat hunched up at his desk. I noticed videos playing on his desk. 

It was my voice on the speakers. 

"I know guys with none of that, worth ten of you."

"The only thing you really fight for is yourself."

"Stop pretending to be hero." 

Each word was cutting and sharp. Each word was burned into Tony. 

"Captain America! Alrighty Cap, make fun of me. Tell me I deserve no pity." Tony said swinging around from his chair; his eyes looked a little too bright. 

"Tony.." 

"No Steve, tell me. You don't understand, I need someone to remind me how worthless I am. I don't have Howard to say it anymore. So, you say it. My childhood hero, telling me how imperfect I am. I had Pepper, someone who urged me to be better but look that, another crumpled up relationship. Now Steve, say it. Consider it an act of kindness." Tony pleaded his voice filled with so much anguish. 

I looked at Tony- no I properly looked at Tony. I didn't see the usually suave Tony but a child. A frail, scared child. The child who didn't have the father or mother to love him. To have his fathers affections stolen by hero. The shadow to grow up in was a Giants. The shoes were too big fill every time. He had to be the big shot business man, the perfect boyfriend, the perfect best friend, the perfect hero. He thrived on people's hate because it made him want to carry on. He thrived on my hate to carry on. 

I did what first came to mind. I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around him and he crumpled into my hug. His whole body shook with sobs. Tears of years of pain fell out. 

"I'm so sorry Tony." I whispered again and again and again. Somewhere in between his sobs calm down and he pulls away. Dummy came around beeping loudly in distress. Tony fondly smiled at him and before taking the tissues he offered. Dummy sort of cuddled up to his leg. 

"Uh Steve we don't have to tell anyone about this, right?" Tony asked shyly. 

"Course not, however I would like if you come with me too meet someone." I asked quietly. 

Peggy told me she missed Tony last time I visited. I assumed that Tony was too busy being a rich guy to care but now I realized he didn't want to face Peggy knowing the Captain America hated him. 

"Peggy or I believe Auntie Peggy to you?" I asked grinning at Tony's light blush. 

"She didn't say anything yet, right."

I just smiled widely at him. 

"How about you getting married to your teddy bear and Peggy having photos?" I replied. 

Tony buried his face into his hands and groaned.

I know Tony hasn't forgiven me yet. He probably won't for the next few weeks, maybe even months but he will be ok. We'll be ok. I'll make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was requested by some people and I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comment if you want more Avengers fics but also leave comments and critiscism. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you liked it please leave Kudos :)


End file.
